A cellular wireless network typically includes a number of base stations that are configured to provide wireless coverage areas, such as cells and cell sectors, in which wireless communication devices (WCDs) such as cell phones, tablet computers, tracking devices, embedded wireless modules, and other wirelessly equipped communication devices (whether or not user operated), can operate. In turn, each base station could be coupled with network infrastructure that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or the Internet for instance. With this arrangement, a WCD within coverage of the network could engage in air interface communication with a base station and could thereby communicate via the base station with various remote network entities or with other WCDs served by the base station.
Such a network could operate in accordance with a particular air interface protocol (or radio access technology), with communications from the base stations to WCDs defining a downlink or forward link and communications from the WCDs to the base stations defining an uplink or reverse link.
In accordance with the air interface protocol, each coverage area could operate on a carrier, which could be frequency division duplex (FDD), defining separate frequency channels for downlink and uplink communication, or time division duplex (TDD), with a single frequency channel multiplexed over time between downlink and uplink use. Further, on the downlink and uplink, the carrier could be structured to define various physical channels for carrying information between the base stations and WCDs.
Over the years, the industry has embraced various “generations” of air interface protocols, in a continuous effort to increase available data rate and quality of service for end users. These generations have ranged from “1G,” which used simple analog frequency modulation to facilitate basic voice-call service, to “4G”—such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), which now facilitates mobile broadband service using technologies such as orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) and multiple input multiple output (MIMO). And most recently, the industry is now exploring developments in “5G” and particularly “5G NR” (5G New Radio), which may use a scalable OFDM air interface, advanced channel coding, massive MIMO, beamforming, and/or other features, to support higher data rates and countless applications, such as mission-critical services, enhanced mobile broadband, and massive Internet of Things (IoT).
As the industry advances from one generation of wireless air interface technology to the next, issues arise with the need for WCDs to support potentially multiple air interface protocols at once. With the transition from 4G to 5G, for instance, it is expected that WCDs will be configured to support use of both technologies concurrently, with an arrangement referred to as EUTRA-NR Dual Connectivity (EN-DC). With such an arrangement, a WCD might include a 4G radio and a 5G radio, with the 4G radio being served by a 4G base station concurrently with the 5G radio being served by a 5G base station. This arrangement could help support transition from 4G technology to 5G technology and may provide other benefits as well.